mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 15, Episode 2
The following is a guide to Scenes We'd Like To See suggestions made in Series 15, Episode 2. Key * HD: '''Hugh Dennis * '''JA: '''James Acaster * '''RB: '''Rob Beckett * '''EB: '''Ed Byrne * '''HW: '''Holly Walsh * '''DB: '''Dane Baptiste Topics Unlikely Letters to TV Channels '''RB: '''Dear National Geographic Channel: When will the Nazis be building some more megastructures? I can't wait for Series 2. '''HD: Dear Boomerang TV: Why does my letter keep coming back? HW: Dear Dave: You repeat Mock the Week so often, I swear I've seen Holly Walsh do this joke before. JA: Dear Babestation: When are you actually going to show the film Babe? DB: Dear Top Gear: Your show has nothing to do with cocaine. EB: Dear ITV2: Is it actually possible to contract an STD just from watching Geordie Shore? HW: Dear Netflix: I am so disappointed by how much buffering happens... (freezes) EB: Dear History Channel: I really enjoyed your documentary about how panels were like 15 years ago--- Oh no wait, no, I'm watching Dave. JA: Dear CBeebies: I have 3 beebies and my beebies love to watch CBeebies. From their Deedie. HD: Dear History Channel: The past is the past, mate, you gotta let it go. RB: Dear BBC: Your documentary on binge drinking really ruined my pre-drinks. HW: Dear Dave: You repeat Mock the Week so often, I swear I've already seen Holly do this joke. HD: Dear Al-Jazeera: Why no music from the Jazz era? EB: Dear Babestation, what are you doing to mark the forthcoming centenary of women's suffrage? HD: Dear Al-Jazeera: I wonder if we're related. Yours, Dave Jazeera. Things You Wouldn't Hear in a Blockbuster Movie DB: Tell me more, tell me more, did you... actually, don't tell us because we at the T-Birds don't do slut-shaming. HD: Have you seen? Spiderman has been shot to pieces. It's all over the web. JA: We have to save the president. Or depending on how the election goes, we have to save everybody from the president. HW: Yo, Adrian!!! Sorry, I thought you were Adrian. HD: Batman vs Superman: Late kickoff. EB: Hey Optimus Prime, how 'bout transforming this box of shit into a decent script? HW: Oh look, seven women in their 50s. EB: But my children are stuck in there with a monster, we have to go back... and you know what, fuck 'em. RB: He's already beaten Superman, and now it's time for his toughest challenge: Batman vs Rain Man. HW: I'll be back, and if you're not in this time, you'll have to pick it up from the depot. HD: There's good news and bad news, captain. We can't find Spock, but we have found Nemo and someone thinks they spotted Private Ryan. RB: You struggling with those chopsticks? Use a fork, Luke. DB: I'm Freddie, welcome to Elm Street. The nightmare: try to find affordable housing! Mwuahahaha! JA: I will Kill Bill, or depending on what it goes by, Killiam William. HD: I'm sorry James, we have to include the International Dialing Code. You're now 00447... RB: I'm not gonna sponsor you for another 5k run, Forrest. JA: The X stands for xylophone, and the Xylophone-Men don't take shit from nobody! Category:Scenes We'd Like To See